Uncle Yohji's Story Time 4 Sleeping Beauty
by jpsbrlpp
Summary: Reuploaded with paragraphs. Yohji tells the story of Sleeping Beauty I wanna know if I should continue writing these. Ya know do people like it or not just tell me if you do or don't!


Uncle Yohji's Story Time 4: Sleeping Beauty By: Uncle Yohji Disclaimer: I don't anything in this story I am only using them to my own advantage or something along those lines. I don't care if you flame for this being Yaoi or anything. It is quite simple actually...don't like don't read. If you don't like yaoi or anything like that then you shouldn't make it past this disclaimer, seeins how I HAVE warned you about it. Now I leave you with my edition of Sleeping Beauty. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
A bright fire burned in the fire place Yohji had ditched his chair for a spot on the floor. Situated around him were his 6 good friends and on his lap sat his lover, all together there were 8 of them. They were awaiting the story that was to be told on the stormy night. Yohji always enjoyed telling stories and everyone always enjoyed listening. Crawford and Aya would always sit together usually with Aya on Brads lap. Omi and Nagi would always cuddle together in front of Yohji. Ken and Farf would always be randomly there waiting patiently for Yohji to begin.  
  
"Is everybody ready?" Yohji asked. All nodded and Yohji began to tell his tale of Spindles and Love.  
  
"Once long ago in a land far away, there lived a King and a Queen who wanted a kid really badly. Not to long after they were blessed with a little boy, they named him Kudou. Since they had the little girl they decided to celebrate and they held a party inviting everyone, both peasants and nobles. Among them was king Brad's best friend King Farfarello, and his son prince Schuldig. Both Kings decided that Prince Schuldig and Prince Kudou were to be married when the time came. Also included among the guests were 3 fairies, Omi, Nagi, and Ken. Each was going to bless the baby Kudou with Gifts.  
  
Omi went first waving his wand he said, "My gift shall be the gift of beauty."  
  
Nagi went next, "Mine shall be the gift of song."  
  
Yet before Ken got to give the infant his gift the evil witch Asuka showed up in great flames of green. She was a little more than miffed that she was not invited to the little ones party, so she cast an evil curse on the young baby. Saying on his 16th birthday he will prick his finger on a spindle and die and in another poof of green smoke Asuka was gone. The king and queen were terribly upset by this, Ken had yet to give the prince his gift so he tried to lift the spell.  
  
"If through this witch's trick A spindle should your finger prick, Not in death, but just in sleep The faithful prophecy you shall keep, And from this slumber you shall wake When true love's first kiss the spell shall break."  
  
King Brad had every spindle in the country burned, for the fear of the curse was still very great. The three good fairies thouhgt it would be good if they were to take the prince and raise him in the forest away from the evil Asuka. King Brad and Queen Aya agreed, they were very upset as they watched their young prince be swiftly moved away from the castle. To make sure no one found out their secret Omi, Nagi, and Ken disguised themselves as normal peasant men. They also renamed the prince, his new name was Yohji.  
  
As time went by the young prince certainly did grow to be quite handsome, nothing happened as the years flew by. On the day of his 16th birthday Yohji was out dancing and singing with his woodland friends and the fairies were inside making the prince a new suit and baking a cake although they used no magic. Yohji was telling his friends about his dreams of a handsome tall...orange haired man a stranger was passing by and heard the singing. So he dismounted his horse and followed the voice.  
  
Clearing his throat he startled Yohji," I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you, have we met before?" He asked. The stranger did not know that this was the Prince Kudou and Yohji didn't know that this was actually, Prince Shuldig and neither knew they were betrothed to the other.  
  
When he arrived back at the cottage the fairies gave him the presents they made, and he told them that he had fallen in love. They couldn't believe it and so they told him that he was actually Prince Kudou and would be returning to the castle. They had led him away, all the while he was thinking about his lost orange haired love. Asuka's raven was being a good spy and flew off to tell Asuka that the prince would soon be returning she hurried quickly to the castle and led Prince Yohji up to the Highest tower and there convinced him to prick his finger. The three fairies had tried to get up there but they were to late there was Prince kudou sound asleep on the floor. The evil witch gave an evil laugh and in evil green smoke vanished. The fairies knew the King and Queen would be upset so they had all of them put to sleep.  
  
The evil witch Asuka had locked Prince Shuldig up in her dungeon to prevent him from saving the prince, but the fairies had saved him and bestowed upon him the Shield of Virtue and the Sword of truth. Off they raced to the castle, first to try and stop him Asuka threw heavy rocks but the prince avoided them and rode on, then she put thornes around the castle but the Prince cut threw them.  
  
By now she was really pissed off so she approached him and said he would have to fight her and then she turned herself into a dragon, the Prince threw his sword at the dragon, it went straight threw her heart killing Asuka instantly. Shuldig raced up the stairs and saw his love lying there, walking up to him he gave him a kiss, Kudou blinked his eyes and as he awoke so did everyone else, there was much rejoicing going on and they lived happily ever after. The end."  
  
Much like the last story this one had Omi in tears and it made Shuldig want Yohji even more than before. As before Brad and Aya were to involved in each other to know what was going on and Ken and Farfarello had fallen asleep curled together. Shuldig dragged Yohji to there room to do what they do best. Omi and Nagi decided to watch it rain from the porch swing. Aya and Brad also went to their room. Farf and Ken stayed by the fire, they looked so peaceful no on wanted to bother them. So they slept on blissfully unaware the the story had ended.  
  
THE END  
  
Wow that only took me like 30 minutes cooooool. How did you like it? This one was a little more accurate than my others prolly cause I have the book sittin right next to me. Well R&R is appreciated. Toodles 


End file.
